30Kisses: Never Alone
by Anorexia
Summary: Written for livejournal's 30kisses. - The thing she wanted most, was for him to be there to give her, her first kiss. Her wish was granted, thirty times. - SasukexSakura. AU chapters. Mild Spoilers. - Hiatus
1. Fear

**Title: **Fear  
**Author: **Anorexia  
**Fandom: **Naruto  
**Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura  
**Theme:** #21 - Violence  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Author's notes: **After a long search/wait, I was finally able to get a claim for this pairing. I'm so thrilled. I simply adore the SasukexSakura pairing and I really wanted to write about them in another story where Sakura didn't have an Eating Disorder. Of course, reading this will obviously kill the pairing so read at your own risk.

* * *

With Tazuna by her side, Sakura ran as fast as she could. She could feel her heart pounding fast against her chest as she came closer and closer to his body. Naruto's expression of sorrow made her fears quickly race through her head as she ran to his body. There, fear came to life as she faced what frightened her most. 

Sasuke's body laid on the cold bridge, motionless and pale. Several Senbons' sticking out from different area's of his body and blood splattered on several parts as well.

She gasped in horror as she saw him and stood with weak knees for what seemed like eternity before succumbing to the pain and dropping to her knees. Slowly, she reached her hand out and cupped his face. "He's cold..." She whispered, not wanting it to be true. "This...isn't an illusion..."

"Don't pay me any mind. It's best to let it out and cry." Tazuna said, trying to soften the moment.

Sakura's hand began to rub Sasuke's icy cheek. "I...always scored hundred present on the Ninja Academy exams. I memorized the over hundred Shinobi sayings. I always wrote the correct answers. On one day's text, this question appeared. 'Write down Shinobi saying number twenty-five.' I wrote down the answer as usual..." Tears began to build up in her eyes and as she gave off the twenty-five saying, she began to cry. "'A Shinobi must keep emotions on the inside. No matter what the situation. You must make the mission top priority, and must possess a hear that never shows tears.'" Her tears fell onto his face and mixed into the blood.

She then dropped her chest onto his stomach and held her head in her crossed arms. Tears streaming from her eyes and onto his shirt. "Sasuke..." She cried, letting out a loud wail of sorrow and continued to cry onto his chest. She cried aloud and repeated his name several times, as if she was the one who had all the Senbons' in her body.

"Sakura...you're heavy..."

Her head shot up and her eyes were wide, wet, and puffy from crying and shock. "Sasuke..." More tears piled up as she cried out his name again and again. "Sasuke...Sasuke..." She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chest upon his. Planting a small tiny kiss on his still cold lips. Her fear had not yet come true and she was thankful for that.

* * *

Author's notes - Well, obviously it wasn't the best story in the world and it was really lame, but it fitted with the things needed in the 30kisses world...I just hope they become longer as I continue writing, I hate short-fics.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Perfect Match

**Title:** Pefect Match  
**Author:** Anorexia  
**Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Theme:** 16 - Invincible; unrivaled  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

Author's notes - I wasn't planning on updating till this weekend...but I couldn't wait, I was so dang proud of this one! (Considering I know my Martial Arts pretty well, lol.)

* * *

She ran her fingers through her short pink hair and let out a small sigh to catch her breath. When she trained she looked so beautiful. Her legs were shaken lightly from the amount of Chakra she had used in the routine. Through her thin arms you were able to make out a tiny muscle when she clenched her fist to prepare for a punch. Her chest went up and down from the heavy breathing and sweat glistened upon her forehead.

"Ready, Sasuke?" She called out to me, pushing her back foot backwards into a Sparring stance.

I nodded and she charged at me with a punch.

This was too simple. Sakura was such an easy Kunoichi to fight and defeating her would come easy on my account. Our Sensei told her not to hold back on me because of who I was, if she was taking our Sensei's orders she appeared to be weaker then I thought.

I dodged her punch and moved in with my own, touching her lightly in the stomach. Because it was so light, no damage was done to her and she was able to back away and bring her body around for a Butterfly kick, which was slightly complex. When her back foot hit the ground she brought the other leg which had done most of the work in the Butterfly kick and did a side to my head. I dropped into a middle stance and blocked it with a double-outer-for-arm block.

"You should stop holding back." I said dully as I watched her jump back in fear. "If you don't hold back you might be able to get a point on me."

Her eyes flickered. "I don't want to hurt you, Sasuke."

I didn't think she ever would be able to touch me, not this way at least. She was always coming in with a frontal attack, even in hand-to-hand combat there were other ways to come in. I always waited for her to throw the first move and she was falling into my trap by doing so. Soon she would be on the ground in pain from miscalculating my attacks.

"Come at me."

She took a deep breath, whipped some more sweat away from her eyes and then disappeared. She was finally going to change her start and come at me from behind or beside. I kept my guard up for either attack and waited patiently for her. There. Beside me she came with a Crescent Kick and kicked the back of my head before I was able to block her.

"Sorry." She said quickly as I dropped to my knees.

This wasn't possible. How was _she_ able to attack me so fast even though I saw her coming? I was unrivaled in my team, invincible, she couldn't be my equal. Uchiha blood ran through my veins, it was natural for me to be the best not for some silly little Kunoichi. I erased my thoughts of her overpowering me and swung my leg across the area and knocked her to the ground.

She let out a small '_oomph_' as though she didn't see it coming and stayed on the ground for a moment. Our hand-to-hand was now becoming a ground fight.

I didn't waste anymore time. Standing up quickly I prepared myself to attack her while she was down. If she was smart she would knock me down before I could make my move and straddle my body and dominate my arms before I could then move and either pull her off or choke her. She did exactly that.

Her ninety pound body rested on my stomach and she kept both of my hands on the ground. She was in the right spot so I wasn't able to move my legs around to through her off. I was stuck.

"I didn't hold back." She explained. "I did it exactly as Kakashi-Sensei ordered. Now you can't break free."

I glared at her. She was still no match for me even while I was pinned.

"Maybe...the Uchiha clan isn't unrivaled..." She brought her head down to mine and smiled. "Perhaps the Haruno's are a perfect _match_." Her lips touched mine and she kissed me deeply while keeping her grip perfectly tight. When she then later pulled away she gave a small giggle and let go. "We should spare some more, Sasuke."

I gave a small smirk. She was so beautiful when she was fighting, my equally matched Haruno.

* * *

Author's notes - I really adore Sakura and I think it's because of that, that I grow irritated when people say she's so weak...well, lol, who pinned down the Uchiha then?

Thank you for reading.


	3. Useless in Battle

**Title:** Useless in Battle  
**Author:** Anorexia  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura  
**Theme:** #3 - Jolt!  
**Disclaimer -** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura was useless in battle. 

She portrayed the role of the 'damsel in distress' better then she played her true role as a Kunoichi. While her teammates fought vigorous battles and risked their lives for even the simplest missions, Sakura was always found leaning up against a tree or wall or to the side with a worried facial expression. On rare occasions she would do something in battle, whether it was throwing a simple Kunai or taking the turn of rescuing someone much weaker then her, Sakura gave her teammates one simple time where she became useful.

Team seven was in yet another battle. They had been ambushed by their enemies and once more, Sakura watched from the sidelines with the same worried expression on her face as she watched Sasuke fight off his enemies one at a time.

Though she was backed up against the air to avoid any fighting, Sakura had pulled out a Kunai and had her body stance in a fighters, almost as if she knew she'd be forced to fight in this battle.

--------

"Naruto, on your left!" She cried out, pointing to an enemy to Naruto's left side.

He turned around and gave the enemy a back-fist on his neck, knocking him down to the ground. When the enemy was out, he gave Sakura a smile before moving on to the next Shinobi.

Sakura smiled back and kept her eyes on the Shinobi that were attacking. I supposed that she, like I, was wondering why no one bothered to fight her. She showed no sign of disappointment or relief. She kept the same determined look on her face and her heels up off the ground in case she had to make an attack from behind or move to save herself or someone.

I had taken the number of enemies down to a small size and remained calm as I fought each one. They were weak and had very little Shinobi skills. We were now down to our final three, and Sakura had yet to touch one of them. I grew frustrated as I watched her standing there with that same look and pose.

"Sasuke!" I hear her cry as she springs up from her feet and running across the forest.

The next few seconds where a blur.

I quickly turned my head and one of the Shinobi rushing to me with a powerful attack. A flicker of pink hair went in front of my face, followed by a large blue flash. A scream soon followed, and the spurt of blood which splattered the ground and my entire body. Sakura was in front of me. Her arms spread like a bird, her face cringing with pain and blood pouring from her stomach. She coughed and red blood fell out of her mouth.

"Wh-what?" I said stunned.

Sakura's face formed into a weak smile. "You're always saving me...I thought I'd do the same."

I felt of jolt of uneasy feelings course through my body. So many emotions raced through each other as she fell into my arms. Was it love that I was feeling? Hatred? Confusion? As I looked down at her dying body I was still unable to capture what emotions were running through me. Even as she took all of her remaining strength to bring her body up and kiss my lips, I couldn't understand what all the jolt of emotions where. Kissing her lips back, I was able to come across the strongest emotion that jolted my body; compassion.

It made me realize, for once, Sakura wasn't useless in battle.

* * *

Author's notes - Another thing that angers me...people always saying how useless Sakura is in battle. It's not her fault! Kishimoto hardly ever gives her limelight and the boys always take away her spot when it comes up. Anyway -- I really hate this one...and to make matters worse, it's the first part two two kissess...at least in the second part you'll find out what happens to Sakura. 

Thank you for reading


	4. Cherry Wood

**Title:** Cherry Wood  
**Author:** Anorexia  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura  
**Theme:** #22 - Cradle  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I just write crappy fanfictions of it.

* * *

Sakura smiled as she looked down at her newest piece of furniture. It was the perfect size and the perfect color for the precious thing that would rest inside of it. Her hands ran along the soft cherry wood. "It's beautiful." She breathed out, pushing it lightly so it would rock from one side to the other. "Absolutely perfect...she'll love it." She stopped rocking it and placed a small pink blanket on top of it's padding.

Her husband gave her a small smile. "I'm glad you like it." He mumbled, coming up behind her, carrying something small and pink with a small fuzz of black/blue hair and piercing green eyes in his arms.

"It's just how I imagined it to look." She said proudly, turning back to her husband and allowing him to get by her to place the tiny thing in his arms down into the cradle. Sakura sighed with happiness. "Oh, Sasuke...isn't she simply adorable?"

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement and rocked the small cradle with his hand.

Sakura leaned over the cradle and kissed the tiny baby inside of it. "Sleep tight my little Mikoto..."

When she brought her body up from the rocking cradle, Sakura looked as though she was about to cry of happiness. "Sasuke..." She started, wrapping her arms around her husbands neck and bringing her lips close to his, "thank you so much..." She smiled once more and kissed her husband with great joy, as they listened to the small coo of their newborn baby and rocking of her cradle.

* * *

Author's note - Now just because there is a second part to a story, doesn't mean it'll be posted right after it. (Personally, I like character death...) Besides, due to increase in NaruSaku scenes, I thought it would be nice to post this one of their baby.

Thank you for reading.


	5. Old Age

**Title:** Old Age  
**Author:** Anorexia  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura  
**Theme:** #28 - Wada Calcium CD3  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but I do own all the children mentioned in here. (It shows that I suck at names...)

* * *

Sasuke didn't imagine his life to play it's ending part like this. He saw himself at this age still going off on dangerous missions that were too risky for their younger Shinobi, being admired deeply by his grandchildren, and having his spouse waiting at home for him since she was now a retired Kunoichi. He didn't see himself being near the opposite. 

His skinny and muscular build had faded away over the years and his jet black hair turned gray with age. Wrinkles covered his face and his eyesight wasn't just the way it used to be in his youth. Retiring at the age of sixty-five, Sasuke was highly pleased of the life he had lived until his retirement day. He had seaked the power he longed for, killed his older brother and the man who helped him gain his power, had married a beautiful Kunoichi who waited patiently for him while he was away, and had avenged his clan by having his wife birth nine beautiful children. Though when the birth of his tenth grandchild happened, age had finally caught up to him and was forced to slow down for health's sake.

The woman he married had been a simple teen in her younger days with a slight depression disorder when she reached fourteen and a fiery temper that managed to make it's way through the troubled times. Cotton candy colored hair that had been given to all three of his daughters and green eyes that had been passed to only one son. Like Sasuke, she had retired in her sixties and the toll of old age took over her body.

She was still as beautiful as the day he met her. Even with the fine lines of wrinkles and now pale-pink hair.

"Here is your medication. I'll be right back with your supper." His youngest daughter, Roku, handed her parents their medication. The "Wada Calcium CD3" pill that was a common use for the elderly Shinobi of the village whose bones had been through hell and back. The pill was to ease the pain and stiffness their joints gave.

"Roku just got her medical license today." His wife said in a cheerful voice before popping the pill into her mouth, shuddering from dislike, and taking a drink of water to help it go down.

Sasuke smiled. Roku was the third child now to follow in their mothers footsteps in becoming a medical-nin. He took the pill and shuddered from dislike himself.

"Oh, and little Goru and Satsuki are expecting the baby to be born any day now." She added happily. "Soon we'll be Great-Grandparents."

He set down his glass of water and made a noise of impression. Sakura always waited until dinner time to give out all the good news she had received that day. "Great-Grandparents..." The words seemed foregin in his mouth...He didn't expect himself to age this far and live to see the birth of his first Great-Grandchild. Now at the tender age of ninety-two, Sasuke would finally admit that he was 'old'. It took him longer to crack then Sakura, who at only seventy-seven had admitted she was old when the doctors prescribed Wada Calcium CD3 to them.

Roku placed their meals on the dinner table and after filling up their glasses when more water, excused herself from them to call her older brother to see if his wife was any closer to giving birth.

"I'll admit it now, Sakura...I'm old." He said with a bitter tone as he picked up his fork and shoved it in his mouth.

Sakura chuckled and placed one of her hands on Sasuke's legs. "I thought the Wada would have given you a notice." She leaned in closer to her husband and made sure he had finished with the food that was in his mouth before softly kissing his face. "Who knew it would take a Great-Grandchild to make you finally catch up with your age."

He gave her one of his annoyed looks and went back to his meal. Sasuke didn't imagine his life to play it's ending part like this. Happy and having everything _she_ ever wanted was better then being bitter and cold in old age.

* * *

Author's notes - This one was highly depressing to write...I was thinking of my Grandparents when I wrote this. (And as much as I hate family bonds, I really love them.) ...My Grandma was just recently diagnosed with early signs of Alzheimers Disease. It breaks my heart to hear how terrible she is doing, and with all fortytwo grandchildren, most of them not understanding what she's going through, it just makes everything worse. This chapter (even though they don't watch Naruto) is dedicated to them. 

Thank you for reading.


	6. She Was the Cherry Blossom

**Title: **She Was the Cherry Blossom  
**Author: **Anorexia  
**Fandom: **Naruto  
**Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura  
**Theme:** #11 - Gardenia  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

She was the Cherry Blossom. The Japanese described the Cherry Blossom as the most beloved, short blooming times, and fragile. She didn't believe she was beloved, but her times to show the others how strong she truly was were short and her soul was a highly fragile one for a Kunoichi. The Chinese though described the Cherry Blossom as the symbol of feminine dominance, female beauty and sexuality. She was less then dominate and she was still blooming when it came to her beauty, being in her early teens she knew it would be several more years before she was finished. In Japan, the Cherry Blossom was the flower of Wisteria, in China it was April. Here in Konoha, it was March.

------

"Sasuke, what do you think of this flower?" Sakura held a small and frail white flower by her face and beamed proudly.

"Hn..."

"It's the Gardenia...rare and they only bloom around this time of the year," she explained as she touched the tip of one of the petals with her fingernails. "The Gardenia stands for 'secret love' isn't that romantic?"

"Hn..." He didn't pay much attention to the flower, they highly bored him and they were more of a girl thing to enjoy anyway.

She sniffed the flower and closed her eyes from it's sweet scent. A smile crept upon her face when she pulled it away and pushed it closer to his. "It smells sweet, Sasuke. Just take a quick smell!"

-----

He was the Yew. She knew little information about this flower, but it's known to be the meaning of sorrow. Sorrow was only one word to describe him. Since the extinction of the Uchiha Clan so many years ago, Sasuke was overcome with that emotion which mixed up with anger. To this day, both of the emotions dominated his body and a simple look in his eyes showed how much sorrow the teen had suffered, was suffering, and was going to suffer in the future.

-------

"No...," he backed his body away from the flower and gave a small look of disgust. Flowers were not his thing, and she will ill to see that.

She frowned and placed her free hand on her hip. "Sasuke, it's just a flower."

"I don't care," he snapped as he backed up a bit more away from her and finally was far enough that his body was pressed against a class case full of the Gardenia; the flower he was trying to back away from. When he turned his head to see how far Sakura was from him, she was face to face with him. Still beaming, with the tiny Gardenia in her hand. Her eyes pleaded with him for a moment before he sunk in. She had him cornered, escaping from this Kunoichi was hard.

Slowly, he leaned in to smell the flower she was determined to make him smell. Without thinking, she did the same and their noses touched. From shock, they both pulled up their heads and were lip-locked without realizing it. Her heart fluttered as they kissed, the Gardenia was the flower of secret love...was he finally going to confess to her, she wondered. He, on the other hand, was full of blood-rush and embarrassment from this act.

-------

Their love was like the Gardenia. A secret love that was most likely never to be shared from the other side. He knew it that she was in love with him and she would do anything for him. She told him the day he left that she loved him so much and that without him there it was the same as being alone. He doubted that she was telling the truth, so many girls had confessed their love to him, and it was possibly just another way to get his attention. He never said that he loved her back nor did he decline her. A simple 'you're annoying' was his answer and she was never going to know that he secretly loved her to. Admitting to this one-sided love would only cause a uproar, a conflict, and possibly a death. It was better from his point of view, if he never told her that he loved her back.

------

They both pulled away with the same shocked look on their faces. A large crimson blush that matched her dress formed on her face and a light tinge cross on his.

"S-sorry," she stuttered out as she pulled away, dropping the Gardenia to the floor.

"Uh..." he too backed away slightly. When he was a fair distance he picked up the Gardenia and gave it back to her, turning his head to the side just to be safe. "Here..." He returned it to her and tried to ignore the feeling that pounded throughout his body as she took the flower back from him. He loved her too, but it was going to be a secret for many years to come.

* * *

Author's note - So far, this has been the most fun to write. (I thought it was going to be really easy to do, but this took me forever to come up with! How embarrassing!)

Thank you for reading.


	7. Ten Ways To Kiss Me

**Title:** Ten Ways to Kiss Me  
**Author:** Anorexia  
**Fandom: **Naruto  
**Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura  
**Theme:** #10 - #10  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Written clearly in her mind, Sakura had ten ways she wanted to kiss Uchiha Sasuke...

**1 - **The first kiss she thought of was deep and passionate. The 'saliva kiss' as she called it. Tongues would touch and saliva would be exchanged. They would moan each others names during their gasps for air. Their eyes would be closed as tight as they possibly could be and their hands would explore each others body with each passing minute that they exchanged saliva.

**2 - **'Baby kiss' was next. It was going to be short and sweet. The kiss would only last a few short seconds. Their kiss wasn't going to be a glamorous kiss nor a remembrance one, but nonetheless it was going to be special.

**3 - **Then there was the one that every girl fantasized about; 'the rain kiss.' Kissing in the rain...oh, how she longed for that one. Ice-cold rain slipping down their backs, wetting their hair and skin. His body would be close to hers, he'd then wipe some rain from her forehead and lean in slowly, savoring this romantic moment. When their lips touched, instantly they would both be warmed up. As they kissed, his arms would wrap around her body and warm her as the rain continued to fall on them.

**4 - **Kiss number four would be their 'date kiss.' Sakura had pictured this to be a lot like the baby kiss. Quick and innocent...her father glaring at Sasuke through the front window as soon as his lips made contact with her flesh. Her flaming hot face when he pulled away and his usual silence. Completely innocent.

**5 - **Then there was the 'morning kiss.' The morning kiss was also another innocent one. Though there were many ways that this kiss could be preformed, Sakura only wanted it to happen the morning after they had made love. A long deep session of love making, a peaceful sleep shortly after, and in the morning she would great him with a kiss on the lips. Saying that she loved him and was thanking him for such a wonderful night.

**6 - **Five went to six. And six was the 'public kiss.' The first time he would kiss her in front of other people. Another quick one, but still full of love. Ino's jealous fit. Naruto and Lee's cries of defeat. His smirk of pride in the woman he had by his side and her crimson face of happiness.

**7 - **Seven was one of her favorites. The 'you're beautiful kiss' was one she and gone through her head more then twice. After much plotting, she landed on one setting that satisfied her the most. She would be depressed. Caused by a rude insult by Ino or maybe just one of those days, either way, she planned it out that she wanted it to happen while she was depressed. He would then hold her, rock her in his arms tightly. As she cried into his chest, pouring out her emotions, he would lower his lips and bring up her chin with his fingers and kiss her deeply. Saying 'you're so beautiful...' just moments before their lips would make contact. When their lips pulled away from each other she'd quiver and thank him before returning into the kissing position. A truly romantic setting.

**8 - **'Love-making kiss' was another one of her favorites. It would be in the middle of an intense session of passion, romance, and actions no one needed to know about. He would tower his body over hers, smile and kiss her roughly on the lips before returning back to the actions. This kiss always made her blush whenever she thought about it. Wishful fantasy that was less then likely to ever come true anytime soon.

**9 - **Sakura then thought of kiss number nine. The 'you've returned' kiss. Years after his leave to join that bastard, Orochimaru, he would return to her. Just to her. Her arms would stretch out far and wrap around his newly toned body and she would sob quietly into his chest as he stood still. Sasuke wouldn't say a word to her until finally his arms then wrapped around her own body. A thin smile would cross her face and she'd wrap her arms tighter around his body. She'd whisper 'I missed you' before he replied with 'I know.' Then, there faces would grow closer and closer to each other. Eyes would be shut and her body would tremble. Her warm lips would connect with his frozen ones. The kiss would send shock-waves through her body and she'd tremble more before he held her tighter then he already was. When they'd pull away and smile at each other, she had the words set. 'Don't leave me ever again...'

**10 - **Now she came to the last kiss on her list. Her favorite of them all, the one she was to treasure for the rest of her life. The 'wedding kiss' was the final piece to her collection of ten kisses. She would always close her eyes whenever she thought of this one. A long, beautiful, while flowing kimono styled dress that dragged on the floor behind her. Her face would be covered by a long clear veil that he would later remove to kiss her. Sakura's fingers would be cold from excitement as she took one more step closer to him. Sasuke stood at the end of the alter, tall and handsome. His hair would be in it's usual messy style and his kimono tux would be as straight and clean as possible. When she reached the end, he would take her hand and help her up, mouthing to her that she shouldn't be so nervous. Then after a long ceremony, exchange of vows, and the rings that would bind them together as soon, he would lift her veil. She'd smile and purse her cherry lips together before unsmacking them. He'd return the smile and wrap one hand around her waist and the other on her shoulder. Her hands held onto his arms and they'd lean in slowly and after waiting for so long, they would share their first kiss as husband and wife. In Sakura's opinion, the most romantic kiss yet.

Sakura had ten ways she wanted to kiss Uchiha Sasuke, but she knew none of them would ever happen.

* * *

Author's notes - Oh, I think this is my best one yet. (And since I've said that everyone will probably view it as being my worst.)

Thank you for reading.


	8. Sleepovers

**Title: **Sleepovers  
**Author: **Anorexia  
**Fandom: **Naruto  
**Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura  
**Theme:** #20 - The Road Home  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. But I do own Mikoto and Chiyemi.  
**Author's notes:** There is only one spoiler in here and it's for the first Naruto movie...(Shrugs) It's hardly a spoiler, but it's one nonetheless...

* * *

"...then we played Ninja! Uncle Naruto was the bad Ninja! He chased us around the_ entire _estate while we tried to carry important papers to Aunt Hinata." Sasuke's daughter, Mikoto chipped happily as her father walked her home from a sleep over. "Whenever Uncle Naruto stopped us, we'd fight him and always win! The papers were safely given to Aunt Hinata!" 

Sasuke smiled. "What did you do after that?"

Mikoto smiled. "Ate supper. It was Ramen of course. That's all we ever eat when I go to her house. She and Uncle Naruto ate _four_ bowls each. I could barely finish up one! After that we played Ninja some more and ran around inside the house until Aunt Hinata said it was time for bed."

The father and daughter walked down the sidewalk, Mikoto, like her mother and grandmother, waved and said hello to every familiar face that came her way. His daughter continued to tell how her weekend was as they walked the very long road home. Long stories about her two days away from home always made Sasuke think of old memories of his own childhood. His childhood was shattered at his age and he never had a road home to take to see his family whenever he returned from school or a friends.

"We also watched a really old movie. With...Yukie...something...She's a Princess of the Snow country! Isn't that so cool?! When I grow up I want to be a Kunoichi-Actress-Princess just like her!" His daughter said with an ecstatic tone.

Sasuke smirked. The mission with Princess Fuun...he remembered that one all those years ago.

"She has long black hair just like me, too! Isn't that --- Hello, mommy!" Mikoto dropped her topic and let go of Sasuke's hand and ran up the steps to the house where she lived. Running into her mothers arms.

"Hello Mikoto. How was your weekend?" Her mother picked up her child and supported her on her hip, smiling and nodding her head as her daughter began to talk happily again about the weekend.

"When I first got there Aunt Hinata had whole bunch of games set out for us! Chiyemi and I played hide-and-go-seek four times. Then when Uncle Naruto got home, Chiyemi and I..." Mikoto carried on.

Walking up the steps, Sasuke kissed his wife softly on the lips as a greeting from his short absence. He always did this before he left and whenever he came home. Sasuke treasured Sakura and Mikoto deeply.

"I'm guessing she told you about her weekend during the entire way home." Sakura commented in a low voice.

He nodded and glanced at his child, who was still talking without a care that her parents weren't paying full attention. "She always tells me about her weekend when we take the long road home."

* * *

Author's notes - I really dislike this one...it's 'cute' though, lol. 

Thank you for reading.


	9. Natto and Sweets

**Title: **Natto and Sweets  
**Author: **Anorexia  
**Fandom: **Naruto  
**Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura  
**Theme:** #23 - Candy  
**Disclaimer:** Anorexia do not own Naruto.

* * *

Eight-year-old, Haruno Sakura wanted this moment to be perfect. She had planned it out through the weekend and was determined to go through it, no matter what. Sakura put on her best clothing and wrapped a long red ribbon in her hair to pull back her bangs. She had to look her best for this occasion. 

Her mother insisted that she was too-young and that she should wait until she was older to ask this "Sasuke boy" out to lunch. As Sakura began to add the finishing touches to getting ready, her mother continued to complain and suggested that she asked Sasuke to play at the park or have some form of a play-date before going out to lunch with each other. Her mother couldn't understand why every girl was interested in this "Sasuke boy" anyway. He was just another boy, and plenty like him would come along.

"It's just lunch." Sakura said in an optimistic voice as she jumped up from slipping her shoes on. She then grabbed a rather tiny heart-shaped box.

"Just lunch? Then why are you bringing him chocolates?" Her mother said in a cute laugh.

Underneath Sakura's eyes, small pink patches formed. "Because, I thought it would be polite."

Making sure she had everything, Sakura happily walked out the door. Going through her plan through her head over and over again until she came to Sasuke's house. With much courage, she walked up the front steps and faced the door.

_You can do it, Sakura. Just knock on the door and ask him it he wants to go have natto with you._

She took a deep breath and curled her small hand into a fist before knocking on the door three times in a pattern.

She didn't have to wait long before Sasuke answered the door with a very confused look upon his youthful face.

"H-hi, Sasuke." Sakura said in a quiet tone and clutched the box in her hands tighter.

"Hi..." He replied, still confused looking.

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and loosened the grip on the box. "H-here you go, Sasuke...I hope you like it." Trembling, she handed him the box of chocolate into his hands. "And I was thinking that we could go get some lunch, natto, maybe?"

Sasuke took the box from her shaking hands and opened it to see it full of chocolate kisses. Still wrapped in their individual silver wrappings, they sat next to each other in the form of the heart-shaped box. Sasuke gave a look of slight disgust.

"Sakura...I don't like natto and sweets."

* * *

Author's notes - Oh, poor Sakura...Anorexia couldn't help it with this one...she's just so dang cute as a little girl and Anorexia loved her little flirts with Sasuke. 

Thank you for reading.


	10. Stupid Girl

**Title:** Stupid Girl  
**Author:** Anorexia  
**Fandom: **Naruto  
**Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura  
**Theme:** #26 - If Only I Could Make You Mine  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

She didn't know what he felt about her. It was always curiosity that made Sakura wonder why Sasuke was so distant from her. He never said more then a few words to her at once, eye contact between them was rare, and he spent more time telling her that she was 'annoying'. Sakura didn't understand that he could not fall in love until his revenge was filled out. He needed to kill that man before anything else. 

Even has she poured her heart and soul out to him in a love confession and plea for him not to leave her, she just didn't understand.

"But with revenge alone. You won't be able to make anyone happy...No one. Neither you...nor me..." She said softly as tears streamed down her face.

"I know that." He replied.

Her words continued, but it was still unconvincing to him. Sakura could cry for days and still he would not stay. Failing to see another important reason of why he could not love her yet told him that even she wasn't ready for love. Leaving her for revenge was just the first half of it, there was too much she was leaving out from this.

"I...I love you more than anything! If you are by my side, I will make sure that you will not regret it. I will make every day more enjoyable, and you will be happy! There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. That's why I'm begging you! Please stay! I will even help with your revenge. There must be something I can do. That's why...please stay here with me...If that is not possible then please take me with you." Sakura cried out, her face wet from tears and her body weak from the confession.

She still didn't understand it though...

Sasuke turned his body halfway around and faced the young teen. "After all this time, you're still annoying." He smirked and began to walk away from her when she stood in silence.

"Don't go!" She yelled, running after him. "If you go, I'll scream out loud and..."

A second passed and Sasuke stood behind her. Silence was between the two and only the light wind was able to be heard. As gratefull as Sasuke was for Sakura giving him 'happy' memories, she was stupid.

"Sakura...thank you." He knocked her out and caught her in his arms. Carrying her carefully to the bench only a few feet away from them, he laid her down.

They couldn't be together until Orochimaru and Itachi were _both_ defeated. If they found out about her, she would be used as bait or something worse. He couldn't make her his until everything before her was filled out. She was too precious to him, even it seemed weak, but because she was was so precious, he couldn't risk her life during his leave. "Stupid girl..." He said under his breath as he positioned her body into a comfortable position. Sasuke brushed locks of hair out of the way and stared at her face. Tear streaks stained her face. "You are so annoying..." Sasuke brought his face down and softly planted a kiss onto her lips. "If only I could make you mine without my nature of being avenger...I wouldn't have to do this." He stood up and headed back to the gates to leave the village, leaving her on the bench to sleep and awake several hours too-late to reach him.

* * *

Author's notes - I hate this one...that's all there is to it. I thought I'd re-write the classic 109ep scene that's been done by everyone at least once. (Shrugs) Worst chapter ever. 

Thank you for reading.


	11. Picture Companion

**Title: **Picture Companion  
**Author: **Anorexia  
**Fandom: **Naruto  
**Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura  
**Theme:** #6 - The Space Between Dreams And Reality  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura blinked her green eyes and watched the snow continue to fall. Staring at the white powder for so long hurt her eyes.

It had been years since the city had seen snow and Sakura was highly excited about this new event, but didn't dare go outside to play in it like the rest of the village. She stayed in her bedroom, wrapped in a heavy blanket and a cup of warm cocoa by her window that she looked out of and watched the others play. Next to her cup of cocoa was a picture frame that held the portrait of her, her Sensei Kakashi and her teammates Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura sighed as she watched Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru build an abnormally large snowman. She was much to old to enjoy things like that and, even though he wasn't there anymore, Sasuke would agree with her. She decided to stick to reality after that night and no longer did some of the same childish things she used to; building snowmen being one of them.

As Ino began to yell at Chouji for throwing a snowball at her, Sakura took a sip of her cocoa. Yes. This was all to childish and she needed to stay away from dreams and focus on her reality; maturity and ninja training.

"I wish you could see it, Sasuke..." She said to the picture. "The snow looks beautiful today..."

The picture sat on her shelf and looked back at her with the same look it had been stuck with for the past four years.

"I know, Sasuke. I should be practicing my weapons but I just thought it would be nice to stare out at the snow." She replied back to the picture which had apparently told her to train instead of watching the snow. "You can't say you don't enjoy it." She turned the picture around so the photo faced the window. "See, it's beautiful."

The picture stayed silent.

Once more, Sakura took a sip of her cocoa and sighed. She knew she was acting silly by talking to the photo as if it was a living person but she didn't mind. Sakura supposed it her little dosage of dreams she was allowed to have, while the knowledge of it being fake gave her, her reality dose. All around she called it her 'space between dream and reality.'

"I really wish you could see it, Sasuke..." She said once more. Setting down the cup of cocoa and gently grabbing hold of her portrait. "It's so beautiful..." She smiled and kissed the small area where Sasuke's body was and set it back down. Enjoying her little moment in the space between dream and reality with her picture companion.

* * *

Author's notes - Poor Sakura...she's so fragile and everyone fails to see that...I was severly depressed (again, huh?) when I wrote this story. I was missing a loved one who I was unable to have contact with and at times I would talk to myself, pretending they were there. Sounds crazy, yes, but it really made things a lot easier at times. 

Thank you for reading.


	12. Kiss Me Goodbye

**Title:** Kiss Me Goodbye

**Author:** Anorexia

**Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Theme:** #26 - If Only I Could Make You Mine Spoilers:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

She didn't know what he felt about her. It was always curiosity that made Sakura wonder why Sasuke was so distant from her. He never said more then a few words to her at once, eye contact between them was rare, and he spent more time telling her that she was 'annoying'. Sakura didn't understand that he could not fall in love until his revenge was filled out. He needed to kill that man before anything else. 

Even has she poured her heart and soul out to him in a love confession and plea for him not to leave her, she just didn't understand.

"But with revenge alone. You won't be able to make anyone happy...No one. Neither you...nor me..." She said softly as tears streamed down her face.

"I know that." He replied.

Her words continued, but it was still unconvincing to him. Sakura could cry for days and still he would not stay. Failing to see another important reason of why he could not love her yet told him that even she wasn't ready for love. Leaving her for revenge was just the first half of it, there was too much she was leaving out from this.

"I...I love you more than anything! If you are by my side, I will make sure that you will not regret it. I will make every day more enjoyable, and you will be happy! There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. That's why I'm begging you! Please stay! I will even help with your revenge. There must be something I can do. That's why...please stay here with me...If that is not possible then please take me with you." Sakura cried out, her face wet from tears and her body weak from the confession.

She still didn't understand it though...

Sasuke turned his body halfway around and faced the young teen. "After all this time, you're still annoying." He smirked and began to walk away from her when she stood in silence.

"Don't go!" She yelled, running after him. "If you go, I'll scream out loud and..."

A second passed and Sasuke stood behind her. Silence was between the two and only the light wind was able to be heard. As grateful as Sasuke was for Sakura giving him 'happy' memories, she was stupid.

"Sakura...thank you." He knocked her out and caught her in his arms. Carrying her carefully to the bench only a few feet away from them, he laid her down.

They couldn't be together until Orochimaru and Itachi were _both_ defeated. If they found out about her, she would be used as bate or something worse. He couldn't make her his until everything before her was filled out. She was too precious to him, even it seemed weak, but because she was so precious, he couldn't risk her life during his leave. "Stupid girl..." He said under his breath as he positioned her body into a comfortable position. Sasuke brushed locks of hair out of the way and stared at her face. Tear streaks stained her face. "You are so annoying..." Sasuke brought his face down and softly planted a kiss onto her lips. "If only I could make you mine...I wouldn't have to do this." He stood up and headed back to the gates to leave the village, leaving her on the bench to sleep and awake several hours too-late to reach him.

* * *

Author's notes - I figured now would be a good time to post this theme because the English episode aired last night...I just added my own cheesy alt.ending. (Stupid new document managment won't let me get rid of the big gaps between the information of the chapter. It's so stupid.)

Thank you for reading.


	13. First Date

**Title**: First Date

**Theme**: #24 - Good night  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Her pale, warm, and bony fingers slid in between his cold and equally bony fingers. She rested her head upon his shoulder and spread her lips across her face. Sakura squeezed her hand and the one she was holding on to. "Thank you for taking me out..." She mumbled to the man next to her as she batted her black eyelashes. 

Sasuke blinked his eyes and didn't reply, he looked almost nervous, an unusual emotion for his character. "Hn..." He replied in his usual tone.

The two walked together down the dimly lit road of Konoha from the _Ichi-Raku_ to his her house where he was to drop her off for the date they had just finished.

Sakura was most certain he could have chosen a better place for a first date then _Ichi-Raku_, but it was better then not dating him at all, and spending yet another night alone while all of her friends dated the man of their dreams. And even though her friends were dating the man of their dreams, Sakura had snagged the best of them all. Uchiha Sasuke was one that was constantly wanted by the girls in the village, and she was one to luck out and have her feelings returned by him.

After dinner, he had taken her on a stroll around the village. Hand-in-hand, the two walked down all the famous date routes and well-known places to hang out at. The dim lights from the a few lanterns, the moon, and a few fireflies, made the moment seem absolutely perfect in every way.

At the steps in front of Sakura's house, there was only one visible light coming from her house. It was most likely her waiting parents who wanted to make sure that Sasuke had kept his hands to himself.

She released her fingers from his and blushed. "I had such a wonderful time tonight. And, once again, thank you for taking me out."

He shoved his hands into his pockets. "You're welcome..."

Seconds slipped between the two without any words and just as Sakura was to walk into her house, he grabbed her hand. "Good night...Sakura..." He leaned in to her slowly, and planted his lips onto her cheek.

The temperature in her face rose to an alarming rate, and she felt like she was going to melt from so much that what was going on with her at the moment. "Y-yeah...good night, Sasuke." She finally stuttered out after Sasuke's lips were pulled away from her face.

Once back in her house, and seeing that her parents had left the light on so she would be able to see when she came home, she slowly walked up to her bedroom and plopped down on her bed, still thinking about the kiss. "Oh yes...good night...it came in more then one way..."

* * *

Authors notes - Maybe if they could have a normal life; their first date could have turned out something like this.

Thank you for reading.


	14. A Fair Trade

Theme - _17: kHz_

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura giggled at Sasuke's frustrations.

Kakashi's latest assignment had to do with kHz, something Sasuke knew very little about and up until Kakashi announced it was part of their paper assignment he had never heard of this weird Kilohertz. She had spent the last hour slowly explaining to him what kHz was and it's applications were.

Being an Uchiha, stubbornness was one of the things that had been something common among Sasuke's personality.

"A few of it's applications..." Sakura began to re-read from her text book. "are Electromagnetic radiation, the number of oscillations of the perpendicular electric and magnetic files per second. Radio frequency, which is usually measured in kilohertz, megahertz, or gigahertz. Which explains why all of our radio dials are labeled with 'kHx', 'MHz', and 'GHz.' ...I hardly understand this myself."

The Uchiha blinked his eyes and quickly read from the text book. He shut the book and looked down at the floor. "This is annoying..."

She giggled. "Oh, Sasuke. This is a slightly difficult thing that we'll need to know if an enemy ever uses Sound-attacks on us...again." She remembered their first attempt in the Chuunin exams and an enemy who used Sound as their main weapon was something impossible to counter against.

"Hn..."

"Kakashi-Sensei could have made it worse you know." She opened up his book again and turned it to the Kilohertz page. "You could also be like Naruto; stupid and slow." She said with a smile.

His eyes shifted back to the book and began to copy notes for later information. Cursing Kakashi in the back of his head.

"Very good, Sasuke." Sakura peered over his shoulder like he was still an Academy student. "I think you're finally understanding these applications." She placed a hand on his shoulder and brought her head closer to his. "Except in vibrations, the range of ultrasound vibrations extends into the megahertz and well beyond."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and erased his paper to re-write the correct information. "Annoying..." He said again.

Once the information was corrected Sakura smiled. "Good. If you give that to Kakashi-Sensei tomorrow when he asks for the papers, he'll give you a good grade." She kissed his temple softly and felt the heat in his face rise.

"What was that for?" He said in a highly irritated tone.

She giggled softly. "It's just payment for teaching you about the Kilohertz...a simple kiss is what I get, and you get a compliment from Kakashi-Sensei."

"Hn..." Sasuke closed his book and picked up his paper. "Annoying..."

Sakuras' smile grew larger and she put her hands together like she was about to pray. "I think it's a fair trade seeing how difficult this was for you to learn."

* * *

Authors notes - Ah, thank goodness for Sakura's brain. Happy Christmas!

Thank you for reading.


End file.
